zlangfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chronologie des langues inventées
Voici une chronologie détaillée de l'Histoire des langues construites, des origines à nos jours, tous types d'idéolangues confondus. Antiquité * IVº siècle av. JC - Le grammairien indien Pāṇinī définit les règles du Sanskrit, la première langue "reconstruite". Son ouvrage, Aṣṭādhyāyī ou Pāṇinīya constitue la première grammaire écrite de l'Humanité (et c'est une langue construite en quelque sorte...). * '-360 av. JC' - Platon dans Cratylus offre quelques spéculations grammaticales. * '-405 av. JC' - Aristophane et la première "langue imaginaire" connue... * IIº siècle - Claude Galien élabore un système de "signes" dont il ne reste que peu de traces. Moyen-âge * XIIº siècle - Recueil de mots en [[Lingua Ignota |''Lingua Ignota '']]de Hildegarde von Bingen. * 1303-1305 - Dante Alighieri dans De vulgari eloquentia parle d'une langue italienne commune à toute la Péninsule. * 1305 - Le catalan Ramon Llull dans Ars Magna évoque une "langue parfaite". Renaissance * XVIº siècle - Le [[Balaibalan|''Balaibalan]] regroupe des travaux kabbalistiques destinés à reconstruire la langue originelle d'Adam et Ève parlée avant la dispersion biblique de la Tour de Babel. * '''1516' - Thomas More publie Utopia et la langue de son monde imaginaire, l'[[Utopien|''Utopien]]. * '''1647-1652' - Francis Lodwick dans A Common Writing puis The Groundwork or Foundation laid (or So Intended) for the Framing of a New Perfect Language and a Universal Common Writing développe l'idée de langages philosophiques. * 1678 - Gottfried Leibniz publie Lingua Generalis autre projet de langue philosophique basée sur des calculs binaires. * 1793 - André-Marie Ampère crée à 18 ans une langue universelle au service de la paix et du rapprochement des peuples. XIXème siècle * 1809-1825 - Sequoyah (ou George Guess) invente le syllabaire Cherokee. * 1817/1827 (1858?) - François Sudre invente le Sol-''ré''-''sol, langue musicale soutenue par Victor Hugo et Napoléon III. Les dates trouvées ne concordent pas selon les sources. * '''1839' - Joseph Schipfer invente le Communicationsprache basé sur le Français. * 1844 - Eugène Lauda invente le Kosmos. * 1848-1853 - Ivar Aasen confectionne les bases du Nynorsk''' (ou Norvégien moderne), à partir des différents dialectes de Norvège afin de distancier la langue de son pays du danois. Un exemple de langue reconstruite. * '''1868' - Jean Pirro invente l'Universalglot'', la première langue universelle (discutable puisque le ''Kosmos'' et le ''Communicationsprache'' le précèdent). * '''1879 - Johann Martin Schleyer crée le célèbre Volapük qui connaît alors un certain succès. * 1884 - Cesare Meriggi invente le Blaia Zimondel. * 1886 - Menet invente une langue universelle sans nom particulier. * 1886 - Bauer invente le Spelin. * 1887 - Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof publie Lingvo Internacia, considéré comme la naissance officielle de l'Espéranto, langue universelle qui n'est plus à présenter étant donné son succès. * 1887 - St. de Max crée le Bopal. * 1887/1890 - Adolph Nicolas crée le Spokil. * 1888 - George J. Anderson invente la Lingua, puis appelée Anglo''-''franca''' (1889) et enfin 'Latinesce '(1890-1901). * '''1888' - J. Braakman invente la première variante de l'espéranto, le ''Mundolinco ''et Julius Lott invente le Mundo-lingue. * 1893 - Fiewerger invente le ''Dil ''et Dormoy crée le '''''Balta. * 1894 - Eliezer Ben Yehouda entreprend la dure labeur de redéfinir la langue hébraïque moderne (mouvement déjà présent depuis quelques siècles mais sans grands résultats), les travaux sont terminés plus de cinquante ans plus tard. Un autre exemple de langue reconstruite. * 1896 - W. Von Arnim invente le Veltparl. Première moitié du XXème siècle * 1902 - Waldemar Rosenberg invente l'Idiom Neutral. * 1902 - D'auteur inconnu, est inventé le Tutonish. * 1903 - Giuseppe Peano crée le Latino sine flexione. * 1903 - Louis Couturat et Leopold Leau dans Histoire de la langue universelle décrivent 38 projets de langues universelles proposés durant le XIXème siècle. * 1904 - Début de la renaissance de la langue Cornique''' (éteinte depuis 1777) lancée par '''Henry Jenner' et Robert Morton Nance, puis reprise et retravaillée mainte fois pendant le XXº siècle. * 1907 - L'Ido'' est créé à partir de l'Espéranto. * '''1908 - Claudius Colas crée l'Adjuvilo afin de déstabiliser l'Ido. * 1908-1928 - L'Indonésien ou Bahasa Indonesia est créé à partir de la langue malaise. Un autre exemple de langue reconstruite. * 1911-1917 - Edgar Rice Burroughs écrit A Princess of Mars où il parle des langues de Mars. * 1916-1917 - J. R. R. Tolkien rédige le Silmarillion (publié en 1977), vraisemblablement première oeuvre où apparaissent les célèbres langues des elfiques ([[Quenya|''Quenya]], [[Sindarin|Sindarin]]). * '''1922' - Edgar de Wahl invente l'Occidental ou Interlingue. * 1928 - Otto Jespersen crée le Novial. * 1935 - Le Sona ''de '''Kenneth Searight est une langue universelle. * 1936 - J. R. R. Tolkien publie le Hobbit, un livre ouvrant sur tout un univers linguistique (bien des langues sont évoquées dans le livre). * 1936 - Charles Chaplin dans le Dictateur parle une langue caricaturée sur l'Allemand. * 1937 - René de Saussure (et pas Ferdinand) invente l'Esperanto II''. * '''Années 1940 - Le Dr. Helge Heimer invente le Mondial. * 1943 - Hergé publie Le Sceptre d'Ottokar où apparaît la langue [[Syldave|'Syldave']]. Les Aventures de Tintin connaissent d'autres langues telles que l'[[Arumbaya|''Arumbaya]] (''L'Oreille cassée) ou le [[Bordure|''Bordure]] (''L'Affaire Tournesol). * 1943 - Lancelot Hogben invente la Glosa'' ou ''Interglosa ''une I.A.L. gréco-latine. * '''1949 - George Orwell publie l'oeuvre 1984 où figure le '''''Newspeak. * 1951 - La International Auxiliary Language Association (IALA) crée l'Interlingua avec la publication d'un dictionnaire Interlingua-Anglais. Seconde moitié du XXème siècle * 1954-1955 - J. R. R. Tolkien publie Le Seigneur des Anneaux (première publication de textes en langues elfiques et autres langues de la Terre du Milieu comme le [[Khuzdûl|''Khuzdûl]], le [[Parler Noir|Parler Noir]] ou encore les langues des Hommes, [[Westron|Westron]], [[Adûnaic|Adûnaic]] etc.). * '''1955' - James Cooke Brown crée le Loglan ''recherchant un langage logique. * '''1957 - Pham Xuan Thai crée la '''''Lingua Sistemfrater, au vocabulaire gréco-latin mais de structure asiatique. * 1962 - Anthony Burgess publie L'Orange mécanique où apparaît le célèbre argot appelé le [[Nadsat|''Nadsat]]. * '''1961' - Arturo Alfandari invente le Neo. * 1962 - Sally Caves crée le Teonaht. * 1962 - Rikichi Okamoto crée le Babm ''qui utilise l'alphabet latin comme un Abjad. * '''1968 - Le Congrès d'Arantzazu de la Euskaltzaindia (Accadémie Royale de la Langue Basque), établit les lignes maîtresses de l'Euskara Batua''' ou Basque Unifié qui correspond aujourd'hui à la version normalisée de la langue. * '''1970' - K.A. Kumi Attobrah invente l'Afrihili, une langue pan-africaine. * Années 1970 - Malachi Z. York invente le Nuwaubic ''comme langue de la suprématie religieuse noire. * '''1975-1978 - Staren Fetcey invente le '''''Kotava. * 1977 - Anthony Harris invente l'Alurhsa. * 1978 - Mark Rosenfelder crée le Verdurien et toute une série de langues pour l'univers de ''Donjons et Dragons. * '''1978 - Le linguiste John Quijada invente l'Ithkuil''. * '''1979 - R. Ben Madison invente le Talossan. * 1982 - Suzette Haden Elgin invente le Láadan, une langue pour les femmes, qu'elle inclut dans sa série Native tongue. * 1983 - Dans Star Wars épisode 6: Le Retour du Jedi on entend parler la langue Ewok ''ainsi que le ''Huttese ''qui sera repris plus tard dans l'épisode 1 (le Huttese daterait de 1976, des auteurs '''Ben Burtt et Larry Ward). * 1984 - Le linguiste Mark Hucko invente le '''''Slovio, une langue pan-slave. * 1984 - Marc Okrand invente le Klingon, tiré de la série Star Trek. * 1984 - Boudewijn Rempt invente le Denden. * 1987 - Création du Lojban ''par le '''Logical Language Group (LLG), basé sur le Loglan. * Années 1990 - Nvwtohiyada Idehesdi Sequoyah (descendant de Sequoyah qui inventa l'alphabet Cherokee) crée le '''''Poliespo, un Espéranto teinté de Cherokee. * 1991 - Création du Románico, une langue pan-romane de type espéranto. * 1992 - Izopiru invente l'Hel·lerà. * 1995-1996 - Le site Langmaker de Jeffrey Henning répertorie plusieurs centaines de langues construites dans une base de données. Le site est aujourd'hui fermé mais sa base de donnée est encore consultable. * 1996 - Andrew Smith invente le Brithenig. * 1996 - Diego Marani invente le concept d'Europanto, repris depuis lors en maintes occasion comme langue pan-européenne. Aucune langue concrète n'a été élaborée à ce jour. * 1997 - La série Stargate SG-1 contient une langue dite Goa'uld inspirée des jeux linguistiques sur l'Égyptien ancien dans le film Stargate de 1994. * 1998 - Le Dr. C. George Boeree invente la Lingua Franca Nova mêlant vocabulaire roman à une grammaire créolisante. * 1998/1999 - Carl Buck invente Qatama. * 1998 - J. K. Rowling parle de la langue des serpents, le [[Fourchelang|''Fourchelang]] (en Anglais, ''Parsel tongue) dans l'univers de Harry Potter. * 1998 - David Salo invente le Neo-Khuzdûl ''à partir des travaux de Tolkien sur le [[Khuzdûl|''Khuzdûl]], la langue des Nains. * 1999 - Naissance de la langue [[Tatsique|''Tatsique]] de '''Nikura '(Nicola Curat), langue dont les origines remontent à quelques années plus tôt. * 1999 - Thomas Wier invente le Degaspregos ''dérivé du Proto-indo-européen. Années 2000 * '''Années 2000 - Naissance du ZBB ou Zompist Bulletin Board forum de conlangers, à partir du site de Mark Rosenfelder sur sa langue le Verdurien (1978) et ses langues soeurs. S'y retrouvent des conlangers et idéolinguistes du monde entier pour parler de leurs travaux. De nombreux projets sont apparus grâce à ce site et plusieurs rencontres / conférences de conlangers ont déjà eu lieu. * 2001 - Sonja Elen Kisa publie ses premiers travaux sur le '''''Toki Pona. * 2001 - Marc Okrand invente la langue des Atlantes ou Atlantéen pour le film d'animation de Disney ''Atlantis. * '''2002 - Jan van Steenbergen invente le [[Wenedyk|'''''Wenedyk]], une forme de latin avec évolution de type polonaise. * 2002 - Frank Legros invente le Saiwosh. * 2002 - Ziecken Azuris invente l'Elko. * 2002 - Avaja invente le Kazujisha. * 2003 - Le groupe Urban Trad représente la Belgique à l'Eurovision avec la chanson Sanomi chantée dans une langue imaginaire. * 2003/2006 - Michael S. Repton invente l'Arêndron. * 2008 - Ouverture du forum l'Atelier Philologique, l'un des premiers forums sur les idéolangues en langue française qui fonctionne et regroupe quelques dizaines d'utilisateurs. Ouverture par la suite d'Idéopédia, première encylopédie des langues construites en langue française. Cette encyclopédie est née à partir d'un projet collectif du forum Atelier Philologique.